What a Funny Name
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: Ever since Juliet could remember, she and Warren have been the best of friends. However, when Warren's father turned villain and her parents' deaths, the two are split apart. During this time Juliet is raised by the Strongholds and Warren by his mother. Years pass and Juliet thinks she will never see him again. That is until she meets him again at Sky High...
1. Prologue Part 1

**Chapter One**

 **Well hello lovelies! Here is a new story that I have been working on for the last couple days and I have been wanting to share it with you all. So, because this is a new story, all I have is the quote.**

 **"I don't think I've had love at first sight. But, I've definitely had moments where I've seen a person, and I'm like, 'Wow, there is something different about you, and I really want to get to know you.'"**

 **-Josh Hutcherson**

 **Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of the series.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

5 (Juliet) 7 (Warren)

A doorbell sounded through the modest and cozy two story home of a family of three.

"Vik, Clair and Hank are at the door," a pretty honey haired Asian woman called from the kitchen. "Could you get it?"

A man with dark brown, bordering black hair, and dark brown eyes easily walked over to their front door and warmly greeted their guests.

"Clair! Hank! Good to see you!" he greeted enthusiastically to a man similar in height with long slicked back black hair and bright blue eyes and a statuesque dark skinned woman with curly jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Viktor!" the man, Hank, returned while grabbing the other man in a quick, manly hug.

"Is that little Juliet?" Viktor asked upon spotting a small from clothed in a darling light blue and light purple dress.

"Yes, it is," Clair confirmed in a soft British accent. "We thought it time she formally met Warren."

"Well come in! Come in!" Viktor insisted. "May is in the kitchen making some lemonade with Warren."

The two men fell into a discussion of politics while mother and daughter glided behind them.

"Mummy," the little girl piped up in her own British accent.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Am I meeting a new friend?"

"Yes, you are. Mr. and Mrs. Peace are friends of Mummy's and Daddy's and they have a son two years older than you."

Just as Clair finished her explanation, the group reached the kitchen where the Asian woman, May, sat lemonade on the kitchen table while a seven year old boy who looked the spitting image of his father Viktor sat idly by playing with a spark of fire on his fingertips.

"Clair! Hank! Juliet!" May exclaimed when she spotted her friends. She all but flew to them to make sure they all got a hug. "Warren, Juliet is here."

Both children stepped towards each other and take the other in. At first glance, Warren could say that he has never met a more poised and elegant five year old with breathtaking bright blue eyes. Juliet couldn't help but think that Warren looked absolutely adorable like a teddy bear once you looked past what others would call his "dark appearance".

"I'm Warren Peace," Warren offered, holding out his hand.

"What a funny name," Juliet smiled softly as she took his offered hand. Warren felt like he should be offended by Juliet's words, but by looking in her blue eyes, he saw that she was teasing.

"I am Juliet Dashwood. Do you like reading, Warren Peace?"

An easy smile slid onto Warren's lips at the mirth he found dancing in Juliet's eyes.

"I love to read," he agreed.

"Why don't you and Juliet go play outside Warren," Viktor suggested. "There is still some time before lunch is ready."

"C'mon Juliet," Warren said a he took her hand. "We can go play hide and seek in the garden."

Juliet grinned at the prospect and allowed Warren to pull her out the sliding kitchen door to the background.

7 (Juliet) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2 Years Later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 9 (Warren)

After years of hanging out together, Warren and Juliet became thick as thieves. However, Juliet did not spend all of her time with the Peace family. When her parents weren't overseas for business for Dashwood Industries, Juliet would stay with the Strongholds who were also friends of her parents. Their son William and his friend Layla were Juliet's age and they all went to the same school so there was no major disruption in Juliet's life when her parents left. With the Strongholds, Juliet tended to act more like a normal person with the occasional usage of her powers. With the Peace family, on the other hand, Juliet pushed her powers to the max with practicing with the family. This often lead to sparring matches between Warren and Juliet.

"You ready for this Juju?" Warren asked the still younger, but now older girl who was garbbed in a light blue polka dotted one piece bathing suit whose sweetheart neckline reached back to tie behind her neck and a skirt on the bottom. Warren himself wore a pair of black and red flame swimming trunks.

"Of course I am Ren," she smirked. "Let's have a go."

A fast ball of fire was aimed at her which was deflected by a whip of water Juliet pulled from the pool. They both shared a smile before their playful battle heated up, figuratively and literally. Many who watched the scene would be concerned about for the little girl, but the laughs and giggles from the two was enough to settle any worries. This went on for an hour and a half before they both called it quits resulting in a draw while they both caught their breath.

"You are getting better and better at this Juju," Warren praised when he came to stand next to the slowly recuperating girl.

"Thank you Ren. I appreciate your help with training."

"We're best friends Juju," Warren scoffed. "You don't need to thank me."

"You know I do anyway Ren."

They both let out a relaxed breath as they looked about the spacious backyard around them. That glance was enough for Warren to hatch a plan that involved Juliet and the pool before he turned to her with a wild grin. Juliet didn't need to use her telepathic abilities to know what he had planned for her.

"Don't you dare," she warned him while she slowly backed away.

"Don't do what Juju?" Warren questioned innocently, putting his hands behind his back as he edged closer.

"You know what you cheeky boy."

Warren kept up the innocent act for about five minutes then dropped it when he saw that Juliet wasn't buying it. All the warning Juliet got was a battle cry before Warren began to chase her around the backyard.

"Come on Juju," Warren called out. "You look like you need to cool off."

"If anyone needs to cool off between the two of us, it would be you hot head."

"You'll regret that Juju."

With a sudden burst of speed Warren almost caught Juliet if she hadn't have flown up above the ground. That gave Juliet a few more minutes of freedom before Warren snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Warren Peace!"

"What? I can't hear you Juju."

"Warren Alexander Peace!"

"Juliet Elizabeth Dashwood!"

Juliet then picked up a resistance against Warren's hold but ultimately, it was useless. Warren still jumped into the pool with Juliet in his arms. A squeal left Juliet and a whoop left Warren as the water splashed up around them. Seconds passed before Juliet popped back to the surface followed closely by Warren. A stream of water passed through her lips while she glared over at Warren.

"You're a minger Ren."

"You know you love me Juju."

This earned a splash of water to the face from Juliet.

"Keep telling yourself that Ren."

All the resulted in was a water fight between the children that lasted until May called for them.

"Warren! Juliet! It's time to get out! It's almost dinner time!"

"I hope it's curry rice," Juliet thought out loud as she levitated both her and Warren out of the pool.

"Of course it is," Warren snorted, using his powers to dry off his skin and clothes. "Mom and Dad love you and we hardly have you over. Of course we're having curry rice."

A cheer came from Juliet as she too used her powers to raise her body temperature to dry her skin, hair, and bathing suit. Warren only rolled his eyes and followed the skipping girl inside.

* * *

After dinner, the two were in their pajamas in Juliet's room huddled on her light blue, pink, and light purple double twin bed.

"I can't believe your parents bought you a game boy," Warren grinned while Juliet turned on said gameboy.

"I couldn't either," Juliet agreed. "All they said it was for was for my improvement with my powers. I'm not complaining though."

"What game did you get?"

"The red Pokemon one."

"Have you started it yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

At the news Warren leaned into Juliet, causing a little push, that had them both laughing.

"What starter Pokemon are you choosing?" Warren asked when the starter screen showed Professor Oak.

"I think I'll choose Charmander," Juliet answered after a moment. "That way it could mean something to the both of us."

"I like it," Warren grinned. "All we have to do is choose the name."

"I have the perfect one," Juliet piped up. "We can name it Juren, a mixture of our names."

"Sounds like a deal Juju."

The two played the little handheld game until Juliet caught her first two Pokemon. After that she saved the game, powered it down, and they both settled down underneath Juliet's covers.

"What is the point of having a room if you don't sleep in it?" Juliet teased the older boy with her forehead resting against his.

"You hardly get to spend the night Juju," Warren argued softly. "I want to hang out with you as much as possible."

"You are such a sweetheart Ren," Juliet yawned softly.

"Only with you Juju."

9 (Juliet) o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2 Years Later o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 11 (Warren)

"Are you excited about our first mission with our parents?" Juliet asked Warren as she fixed her own special superhero uniform that consisted of s long sleeved brilliant blue leotard with sky blue long sleeves with silver cuffs, thigh high brilliant blue heeled boots with silver cuffs, a brilliant blue mask that covered the top half of her face, a thin silver belt that held various pouches and gourds, and a silver and light blue cape attached to the leotard to finish it off.

"Yeah," Warren beamed up at her while he buckled up his black combat boots. "I've been waiting forever to go out there with Mom and Dad."

Warren's uniform was a form fitting black and crimson suit with black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. As a final touch, his long shoulder blade length hair was bound at the nape of his neck and a black mask that only covered around his eyes was placed on his face was secured to hide his identity. Juliet giggled at Warren's enthusiasm and tightened the high ponytail she had her wavy borderline curly waist length black hair in.

"Who's ready to beat some villain arse?!" Henry Dashwood now Cybertonic cried through his amaranth red face mask that only covered his face from his neck up to his nose. The rest of his uniform consisted of a upsdell red body suit with amaranth red circular patches on the elbows, shoulders, and down his sides. Brown pouches rested on his upper arms , upper thighs, and calves while a gold utility belt was slanted from left to right with brown pouches and a CT displayed on a gold buckle. On his hands was a pair of thick and sturdy brown gloves and a pair of calf length brown combat boots with gold buckles on the side. His final touches were that his shoulder length spiky black hair was free of its usual slicked back style and upsdell red goggles covered his eyes with amaranth red tinted lenses.

"We are!" Juliet and Warren chorused.

"We thought you would be," May Peace now Baroness Battle teased in her own bodysuit made up of black and pink. Viktor Peace aka Baron Battle was leaning against the wall in a suit identical uniform to Warren's. Clairissa Dashwood aka The Amethyst Raven was holding onto Cybertonic's arm in a suit similar into Juliet's except in purple and gold instead of blue and silver with a golden raven insignia on her chest.

"From now on, you two will be known as Replica and Firestar," Amethyst Raven announced to the young superheroes. Juliet now Replica let out a happy squeal as she launched herself at Warren now Firestar who easily caught her. The adults let out a chuckle or two at the exchange but quickly sobered up.

"Alright, our mission today is to infiltrate a new villain's hideout and stop whatever they're planning," Baron Battle informed the group. "Supposedly they're trying to kill as many superheroes as they can."

Replica looked stunned by the news while Firestar took the grim news with a hard expression and the adults nodded to show that they understood the situation.

"Replica and I will head out first," Amethyst Raven told the group. "We'll scout out the area then we'll send you the location through Replica's telepathy. From there we will split up into teams of two to scout out the vicinity. The Battles and Firestar will make up the first team and Cyber, Rep, and I will make up the other. Once we find the heart of the compound, we'll rendezvous there through Replica's mental link and then we'll strike together. Everyone understand the plan?"

Again they all nodded. "Good. Replica, come on."

Mother and daughter then moved to the Battles' backyard where they took off into the air to start their mission.

* * *

Finding the building wasn't hard for the two flyers. It was the only building in a group of warehouses that had newer renovations. They circled the building a few times before they landed behind the warehouse to the left of the one in question. Amethyst Raven gave a nod to Replica and she sent the image of the location to Cybertonic who teleported everyone else to where the other two were waiting. Almost immediately the group broke off into two teams and snuck into the building. Both teams invested in the sneak assassin technique where they snuck up on guards on their journey through the hallways. When a confrontation could not be avoided, the groups leapt into action. With the Battles, Baron Battle and Firestar had fire flying from their fingertips while Baroness Battle took them out through mixed martial arts. Team CyberRaven took them out with air, water, and earth via Replica and Amethyst Raven while Cybertonic took them out with gadgets he designed to stun them or knock them out. All the while the two teams did their part of the mission, Replica had an open telepathic link that connected the minds of both teams.

 _ **We have our end down**_ , Baroness Battle sent out to the other team. **_And I think we've found the heart. It's-_**

Her mind was then abruptly cut out from the group link.

 _ **Dad!**_ Firestar frantically thought before he too was cut out.

There was about a five second break before Baron Battle followed his son out of the link.

 _ **Baron! Baroness! Firestar!**_ Cybertonic called out through the link. _**Do you read?!**_

There was silence from the other team which frustrated Cybertonic to no end but scared and worried Replica.

"Calm yourself Darling," Amethyst Raven soothed her husband. "We will find them but you can't lose your head right now."

"You're right Raven," Cybertonic sighed. "Replica, did you get a read on their location before they left the comm link?"

"Yes. Their last transmission was down this corridor, to the right five meters, continue down the corridor three and a half meters, then a left. Down that corridor is where they last commed."

"Thank you luv," Amethyst Raven smiled at her daughter in her ever soft voice. Replica beamed up at her mother but her smile melted when she remembered that her best friend and his family, in short her extended family, was in trouble. She didn't get a second more to worry because the team ventured down the path she laid out until they were hiding around a corner looking down the corridor where a large set of double doors were.

"Replica, I want you to scout ahead in stealth mode," Cybertonic whispered. "When the coast is clear, send me the location and I'll teleport in with Raven. From then on we'll rely only on telepathic communication."

With a brief nod Replica faded into the background like she wasn't even there. Like a ghost she drifted down the corridor and phased through the double doors, all the while staying invisible. The room she found herself in was huge, henchmen milling about with a raised dais sporting a throne like chair. She then made quick work of scanning the room for any sort of door that could hold Team Battle. There were many doors to choose from, but Replica's eyes kept straying to a door behind the throne. When Cybertonic and Amethyst Raven had trained her to go on missions, they had always drilled into her that she should listen to her instincts. In the history of their family, on both sides, they had a knack for having their instincts leading to the answer to their missions. Replica made sure to keep out of the enemy's reach as she flew into the air over to the door. She then phased through the door to see Baroness Battle and Firestar unconscious and chained up. Replica yearned to rush to their side but held herself back so that she could scan the room. The room itself was dark yet it was dry and free of dank and decay. There was also no Baron Battle joining his family in their imprisonment. Where is he, young Replica worried feeling concerned for her uncle like figure. She sat there for a few more minutes before she was able to push those thoughts to the back of her mind so that she could help the others. Upon training her focus on the metal around their wrists, Replica was able to snap the metal so that they were free. A labored huff left her before she let herself be visible and hurried over to Firestar who had slumped down onto the ground.

"Firestar," Replica whispered to the prone body of her best friend. "Wake up."

This did nothing to rouse the boy even when she tried slapping his face gently. All it did was move his head slightly from the force. Growing panicked, Replica bent her head down so that she could listen to the area by his mouth. Slow, even breathing met her ears which instantly set her nerves at ease. Thank god, she sighed in her head. I guess I'll have to heal him awake. She then placed his head in her lap as her hands glowed silver with her healing powers. Her glowing hands were then placed on either side of his head and she closed her eyes to further focus on healing whatever had been injected in his body or whatever force trauma had been subjected to the back of his head. Within minutes his eyes flew open and he lurched upwards in a panic.

"Dad!" Firestar shouted, his eyes flying wildly in search for his father.

"Firestar," Replica interrupted him gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Replica?" Firestar questioned. "Where is my Mom and Dad?"

"Baroness Battle is right next to us unconscious. I haven't an inkling where Baron Battle is."

As soon as Replica finished her report, she began healing Baroness Battle.

"What happened Firestar?"

"We were taking our share of the enemy down no problem," he recalled. "But everything happened so fast. Mom was knocked out first. I watched her go down and then it was just me and Dad taking on the rest. We were back to back fighting them off when I thought that I could take my side of the room. I stepped away from him and not long after I got hit in the back of my head. I didn't black out at first. I was able to watch my dad fight by himself as more and more people overwhelmed him. That's when I blacked out."

Baroness Battle had woken up just as Firestar was finishing telling Replica that she had blacked out which enabled the Baroness to find out what had happened after she was taken out.

"What is the plan Replica?" Baroness Battle asked the little girl when she had recovered from the abrupt nap she had endured.

Replica made to open her mouth to tell her when the door to her back flew open and five men stepped in the room. Because Replica was the closest to the door, she spun around and sent out a mental shockwave that rendered the men unconscious. Once they were down, she made to send out the location Cybertonic had requested when she was shot with a dart from the side opposite to where Baroness Battle and Firestar crouched.

"Replica!" mother and son exclaimed when they say her body drop to the ground. The Baroness was the first to rush to the little girl's side to make sure she was still alive, which she was. The dart only acted as something to muddle her mind so that it would be very hard for her to use her powers. Baroness Battle let her own hands glow pink on the arms that she held to hold up the girl so that the drug in her system would dissipate.

"You shouldn't do that Baroness," came a voice that was familiar to all the superheroes in the room.

"Dad!" Firestar shouted in relief but started in shock when he saw how his father was dressed. His long hair was let free and his superhero uniform was gone. In its place was a full body black suit that went up to his neck. On his chest was a deep blood red skull while a deep blood red belt was slung on his hips. A deep blood red trench coat covered his frame but that's when the differences ended. He still wore the black fingerless gloves from the other suit and he still wore the black eye mask.

"We can't have one of the most strongest hero in here be fully in control of her powers," Baron Battle mocked with a twisted look of humor on his face.

"What are you doing Battle?" Baroness Battle questioned her husband. "Why are you in a different suit? What happened to looking for our target?"

"Honey, I am your target," he chuckled cruelly. "Meet the new villain, Baron Battle."

Collected gasps came from Firestar and Baroness Battle at the news which caused the Baroness's healing powers to stop. However, Replica was healed enough so that she could finish the job on her own.

"Dad," Firestar said, denial clear on his face. "You're joking right? You can't seriously be a bad guy."

"I'll show you just how much of a 'bad guy' I am Firestar. I gave us this mission so that I could take out one of my most tough competition and to convince you and your mother to rule this city along with me. Gentleman, please escort everyone out to the throne room. This room is far too cramped for this conversation."

Baroness Battle and Firestar were grabbed by the arm to stand while the one that grabbed Replica grabbed her by her hair. A yelp of pain passed her lips as tears began to fall down her small cheeks.

"Let her go!" Baroness ordered, trying to break away from her captive. "You're hurting her."

The man ignored the order and kept pulling Replica out of the room by her hair. Baroness Battle put up a fight the whole way out while Firestar was a zombie, numbly letting his captor lead him out of the room.

"Why are you doing this Baron?" Baroness Battle demanded once the group had stopped in front of Baron Battle who had settled in his throne. "What could you possibly have to gain from this?"

"'What could I have to gain from this'?" the Baron echoed in disbelief. "Can't you see? I am aiming to destroy all of the 'heroes' who think themselves god. It's about time they were put in their place."

"What makes you think that I would want to be a part of this?!" Baroness Battle threw back. "What makes you think this is a good idea to have our son caught up in all of this?!"

"If you do not join me," Baron Battle said stiffly. "Then I will have no use of you. You can join the other three in death."

Baroness Battle clenched her teeth in anger while Firestar still stood staring at his father in shock and disbelief. He just couldn't wrap his head around the supposed fact that his father had become a villain and wanted to kill all of the superheroes. This was his dad, his **dad**. The one he could always go to when things went wrong. The one who understood him from a male point of view. One of the few people who had rooted themselves so deeply in his heart that is almost physically hurt to even consider the idea. The very much awake and healed Replica was dealing with her own anguish over the Baron changing sides but she quickly got over it. This isn't Uncle Viktor, she decided as she sent the location to Cybertonic before she made a burst of psychic energy blast in her captives mind which freed her hair from his grip.

 _ **Be careful**_ , Replica sent her backup outside of the room. **_There are a lot of enemies on the other side of the door. Uncle Viktor has got it in his thick skull that he is now a villain._**

Both Cybertonic and Amethyst Raven shared a feeling of shock but pushed it down so that they could focus on the battle.

"Choose your side now Baroness Battle," Baron Battle urged his wife in a strong voice. "Do you choose to rule at my side or do you choose death?"

"I am **definitely** not joining you," she sassed before she elbowed her captor in the stomach so that he would let her go and roundhouse kicked him unconscious. A growl left Baron Battle at the Baroness's defiance.

"So be it."

He made to sent out a burst of fire at his wife, but Replica leapt up in between the two with a whip of water at the ready.

"Stop this Baron," she said firmly, keeping her body in a defensive stance. "This is not you."

"You have only known me for nine years Replica," Baron Battle scoffed. "How do you know what or who I am."

"Because I have read your mind plenty of times and from what I read, you aren't like this."

"You are a fool Replica. You are not even close to being ready for the real world."

That was when Cybertonic and Amethyst Raven came forward to watch the engagement between their daughter and Baron Battle.

"Replica!" Cybertonic called out. "Go help Baroness Battle and Firestar! We'll take care of the Baron."

The message in between the lines was a reassurance that he would get her her uncle back and Replica appreciated it immensely. She gave a nod before she flew over to the two she was told to help to see Firestar was an unmoving lump in the middle of the floor while Baroness Battle tried her hardest to keep the enemy from touching him.

"Firestar!" Replica reprimanded the boy as she used a strong gust of wind to push all of the people trying to lay a hand on him. "Get your bum in gear!"

When she neared the boy, she could see just how shaken the boy was with what was happening around him.

"Ren," she whispered to the boy which made his broken dark brown eyes flash up to hers. "I'll get your father back for you. I promise you. But I can't do anything if you can't protect yourself."

He looked torn and hopeful at the same time.

"Juju…,"

"Come on Firestar. Help me out here."

That seemed to put everything in perspective for him for he mentally put his feeling on hold and stood.

"You make sure to bring him back to me."

"Of course."

* * *

For what seemed like hours the heroes fought back against the villains until it was only them and Baron Battle.

 _ **Mom, Dad, get me an opening to Uncle Viktor. Maybe he was brainwashed.**_

 _ **But you could get yourself hurt, they protested at once.**_

 _ **Trust me.**_

They both knew they weren't going to like it but they followed their daughter's plan. Once the Baron's attention was on the both of them, Replica leapt up into the air and fell towards her target. Baron Battle saw her plan and sent out a blast of fire that she deflected with one of her own. The force of his blast was enough to send her flying through the air and landing on the ground, bouncing and skidding until she came to a stop in front of Baroness Battle and Firestar.

"Retreat!" Cybertonic sounded out to their team when he saw his daughter fly through the air. Baroness Battle was quick to scoop up Firestar and Amethyst Raven picked up Replica so that the two women could touch Cybertonic's shoulders to teleport away.

His choice of destination was the Peace house where they all but collapsed when their adrenaline stopped pumping through their veins. Well, all but Amethyst Raven. She never let go of the adrenaline as she checked over her daughter. When she saw that she only had some bumps, scrapes, and bruises, she let Replica stand on her own.

"You lied," Firestar said softly from his place in the middle of the living room.

"What sweetie?" the Baroness asked her son.

"Replica lied! You lied!" he exploded at the battered girl as the area around him began to heat up.

"But Warren," Cybertonic tried to interject only to be cut off by the boy.

"No! She lied!"

"Ren," Replica spoke this time while reaching out for her best friend. "I-,"

"You had the opportunity to bring my father back," he shot at her, jerking away from her outstretched hand. "You lied to me and I can never forgive you! I hate you Juliet Dashwood!"

Juliet recoiled sharply from his words as if he had slapped her and wet, fat tears welled up in the corner of her eyes until they ran unchecked down her cheeks. As soon as the first tear fell choked sobs shook her whole frame. When Warren saw how deep and hard his words had struck, his eyes widened in shock and regret showed on his face.

"Juliet, I-,"

"No, you're right," Juliet choked out. "I am not going to promise anything, but I will try with every fiber of my being to get your father back to you."

With that said she spun on her heel and teleported away from the scene with Warren reaching out for her a little too late.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sigh, there it is. It took so long to type and proof read, but here it it is. If you have any question, comments, or concerns about characters or the story feel free to leave a review to pm me. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**9(Juliet) o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2 Years Later o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 11(Warren)**

Two years had passed since Warren had snapped at Juliet. True to her words, Juliet tore apart the city looking for Baron Battle. It seemed like whenever she got so close to finding him, he would slip right through her fingers. Despite her parents' requests, she went solo on the excursions. Every time she returned home, she was banged and bruised to exhaustion. Almost as soon as she got home, she would eat then collapse in bed. However, she did not let this affect her school work or her grades. At this point, her parents were getting worried about their daughter. Because the Dashwood's and the Peace's were so close, Warren and May were the first to know when Juliet took to this destructive lifestyle. Warren blamed himself for it, but every time he tried to stop Juliet and talk with her, she rushed away. The only time he could just sit and talk with her was when she was seemingly fast asleep in her bed. It was almost like she could sense Warren whenever he stole into her room through her window to "talk" with her. One of these talks went something like this. Once Warren had scaled up the tree outside of Juliet's second story bedroom, he jumped onto her balcony and entered through the french double doors that led to her room. Her pastel colored room would be spotless and she would be garbbed in her pajamas completely knocked out on top of her covers. Warren would sigh at the sight of her then he would move her so that she rested underneath her blankets so that she would not catch a cold. It was during this action that Juliet's conscious would rise from sleep yet her body would stay in its sleeping position.

"Why do you have to do this to yourself Juju?" Warren sighed, running his hand through his long hair. "Father will come back to us soon, so you don't need to kill yourself from overworking yourself."

Juliet would stay still and wouldn't answer which further irritated Warren.

"God Juliet! I'm not mad anymore! Can't you just talk to me?!"

Again he was greeted with silence. He let out a deep sigh and pulled something out from his jacket pocket.

"I know you haven't missed even one of my birthdays Juju. You always find a way to get me my present. So, I brought you your present for tomorrow. Since you gave me a sun necklace that has your name on it, I'll give you something with my name on it."

He placed it on her vanity table before he walked back over to the side of the bed so that he could lean on it and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday Juju."

* * *

It was also one of Juliet's missions that drastically changed her life forever. It was a Saturday that Replica set out for Baron Battle's definite location. Cybertonic and Amethyst Raven couldn't bare to let their daughter go alone so that asked The Commander and Jetstream to accompany them on following Replica.

"Why is she doing this again?" The Commander asked his friends who were following behind the light blue costumed girl.

"She made a promise to Warren," Cyber told him.

"You mean Baron Battle's son?" Commander sneered slightly.

"You listen to me Commander," Raven said firmly yet softly. "Warren Peace is a good boy. It's not his fault that his father turned out like this."

The Commander went to comment on Raven's words, but wisely kept his mouth shut. There was silence between the four adults as they continued on their way.

They followed Replica all the way out to a cluster of warehouses where she slipped into stealth mode.

"How can we follow her now?" Jetstream questioned when she lost sight of her.

"I implanted a tracker chip in her costume," Cybertonic told the group as he pulled out a screen from one of his pouches. The rest of the party let out sighs of relief and followed behind him with his machine tracking his daughter. Once they actually entered the building that was Baron Battle's hideout, they didn't really need to use Cybertonic's machine. All they needed to do was follow the discrete trail of knocked out guards she left behind.

"That's quite a girl you have," The Commander commented after he saw the amount of full grown guards the nine year girl had taken out on her own.

"Thank you," Cyber and Raven smiled at the compliment. Their trailing seemed to be smooth sailing until they could hear the sounds of battle up ahead. Both Cyber's paternal and Raven's maternal instincts kicked in and they burst into the large throne room to see Replica taking on Baron Battle all by herself. She was able to hold her own pretty well, but she was quickly losing round.

"Commander, Raven and I will help Replica. I want you to take care of the others!" Cybertonic yelled out before parents and child teamed up against Baron Battle.

"Please listen to me Uncle Viktor," Replica pleaded. "Warren wants you home. Aunt May wants you home."

"They forfeited having me in their lives when they refused to join me," Baron Battle spat out coldly while he deflected Raven's water attack with his flame. A pang of hurt welled up in all of the Dashwood's hearts at his words. They really did want the Peace family to be whole again despite Baron Battle's recent affiliation with the villains. It was then that loud clapping could be heard from where the throne sat up above the rest of the floor just like the old hideout Baron Battle used to have. Everyone stopped their battles to find a tall man dressed all in black reclining in the throne like he owned the place.

"I am so glad to see you have rejected your hero past Baron Battle," an alluring yet raspy voice smirked down at him.

"Thank you Onyx Arsonist."

All of the hero's' eyes widened at the name they had just heard. Onyx Arsonist was the number one villain in the world who made it his life's work to take over the world and rule it with an iron fist. Any hero who had went after him had never returned alive.

"Now," Onyx Arsonist began. "To show your loyalty to me, why don't you wipe out all of Maxville's promising heroes for me. After they are gone, no one will stand in our way."

Replica's immediate reaction was to reach out to Baron Battle's mind to see if he was really going to kill all of them.

 _ **Gotta hit him when the time's right**_ , came through accompanied by the image of Onyx Arsonist. _**Hopefully I can get Raven and Cyber to help me out.**_

Replica's eyes widened at his thoughts before she quickly relayed the information to her parents.

 _ **Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Viktor wants to take down Onyx Arsonist, but he needs our help!**_

The heroes were surprised at the news yet they weren't. They knew that their friend couldn't have betrayed them

 _ **Connect our minds darling**_ , Raven insisted at once. _**We're going to need perfect teamwork to pull this off.**_

In great haste Replica complied with her mother's command and reveled in the return of her uncle's mind to their group.

 _ **I knew you wouldn't betray us Viktor**_ , Cybertonic said through the connection.

 _ **Of course I wouldn't. I just needed to gain Onyx Arsonist's trust so that I could end him myself. He only lets villains get close enough to him to take him down.**_

 _ **Understood.**_

Baron Battle, Amethyst Raven, and Cybertonic all hatched a plan to take on the supervillain while they all glared at each other so as to not blow Baron Battle's cover. The Commander and Jetstream were left out of the loop in the haste the others made to make a quick plan. They were poised to fight if they were needed. All the while Onyx Arsonist was rising from his throne to get a closer look at the impending fight. And fight they did. Their intensity was increased than what they had been fighting with earlier. They kept this going for a few minutes before their whole fight shifted to be aimed at Onyx Arsonist. Upon seeing the attacks aimed at him, he sent two of his own at the unsuspecting Replica. A gasp left her parents before they hurried over to their child to get her out of the way. Raven had managed to get her out of the way, but a ray of intense kinetic energy hit Cybertonic in the back that went right through him where his heart was. A lock of shock was plastered on his face as his blue eyes lost their light.

"Daddy!" Replica screamed in despair while Raven simply watched her husband's body drop to the ground with a thud.

"You monster!" Raven seethed at the smirking villain who took pride in his shot, standing up from her spot to launch herself at him.

"Raven!" Baron Battle protested, but still joined her side as she fought. Replica on the other hand shakily padded over to her father's corpse and collapsed beside it as she looked over him, seeing he blood leaking from his body.

"Daddy," she called out softly. "Wake up."

The Commander and Jetstream were at once by her side to console her. The death of Cybertonic had happened so fast that they couldn't have saved him even if they had ran or flown to his rescue. Tears welled up in Replica's eyes and she lifted her head up to see that Onyx Arsonist had managed to grab her mother and was holding her like a shield as a lightning bolt created from Baron Battle's fire went sailing towards the two.

"Mummy!" Replica cried when the lightning hit her chest where her heart was. Blood flew from her mouth and she looked weakly at her daughter.

"Juliet…..I love you sweetheart," was all she managed to say before her lifeless from sagged against her captor.

"Resistance is futile," Onyx Arsonist said, throwing Amethyst Raven's limp form away from him. "In the end, I will win."

At the sight of her mother's body hitting the ground, something in Replica snapped. She stood to her feet and came to stand by Baron Battle.

"Replica," the Baron said in surprise at her actions.

"How dare you kill my parents," she fumed in quiet anger. Onyx Arsonist did nothing but laugh at her which only fueled her next actions. With a battle cry she extended her hands and focused on the water in his body. If they could not catch him on their own, then she was holding him still. His whole body shook violently at first rising alarm from everyone in the room before it settled. A cocky smirk settled on his face when he thought it was over, but when he tried to move his body he found that he couldn't.

"Release me!" he demanded at once.

"Uncle Viktor! Now!"

And like that another bolt of lightning shot out at Onyx Arsonist that hit him square in the chest ending in his death. When the rush of anger was gone from her, Replica sank to her knees and began to bawl her eyes out. Baron Battle was at her side, hugging her to comfort her.

"Don't touch her!" The Commander protested at the sight. "How do we know you won't kill her like you did Raven?!"

"That was an accident!" Baron Battle cried out in indignation.

"Likely story."

The sound of police sirens could be heard outside the building as the reinforcements that The Commander and Jetstream had called showed up.

"It's time for you to serve your time Baron Battle," Jetstream told him.

"I know," he sighed.

"No!" Replica exploded. "I, I promised Warren I'd bring you home Uncle Viktor!"

"They can come and visit me Juliet," Baron Battle told who he thought to be his niece. "As long as you tell them what I did."

"I promise."

Replica was then taken into the arms of Jetstream while The Commander hauled Baron Battle to his feet. In the span of only an hour, Replica aka Juliet Dashwood had lost both her parents and had become an orphan.

* * *

Juliet only had one chance to see Warren and May after the incident. It was before The Commander and Jetstream gained the guardianship over her. True to her word, Juliet told them why Viktor Peace had did what he had done. Both were relieved to know that he hadn't truly turned evil. He had just went undercover. It was also then that they had learned of the death of her parents. May and Warren were quick to comfort her at the news. May had even offered to take her in, but Juliet had to regretfully decline. In response to her situation, she was only able visit them. Both May and Warren were disheartened at the news but they were still glad that they were able to see her. Juliet was too until she moved in with The Commander and Jetstream aka the Strongholds. Steve Stronghold forbade Juliet from visiting them as soon as she stepped through the door. At first Juliet had protested profusely, but that was until she realised the loophole. She couldn't go visit the Peace household but she could call them. She had bought her own cellphone with an annual allowance she received from her trust fund and would call Warren and May everyday. The number of phone calls varied on the day, but she made sure to call them at least before she went to sleep. Before Juliet knew it, it was the day before she was to have her first day at Sky High. There she would be able to see Warren again and she couldn't wait.


End file.
